Media
Media in the campaign comes in several different forms. The most prominent two forms are print and audio but there is a small availability of visual media as well. Here on these pages we will discuss these forms of media in the campaign world. Print Newspapers - Most major cities through the planetary body have newspapers, some of them multiple papers. Where radio tends to be expensive and largely unavailable to the masses, print media such as newspapers, are readily accessable. Not only do newsmen and advertisers have the same mundane printing technology available to late victorian era firms, but they also have the advantage of technomancy advancements and alternatives. The most notable of these advancements are interactive papers, the editing stylus, and autotype machines. Interactive Paper: Interactive paper is a mundane paper that can hold several different impressions on it, stored in the papers own memory banks. The paper is found growing naturally on some of the smaller asteroid sized bodies located around the lunar surfaces. It's reliance on a lack of atmosphere for direct solar exposure makes the plant unusable for mass production purposes, but some smaller papers and ad agencies have accomodated farms of it on these rocks for their own usage. The paper works by attatching an electrical stimulator to the device and then stamping it with various forms of print using the stimulator to 'tune' the paper for different charges. The print is then storred in a memory the paper itself has and can be recalled later. Each magazine or newspaper or book printed in this paper is then installed a small 'psi sensitive' receptor to recieve small emotional signals from anyone in contact with it. This signal then triggers the electircal stimulator to discharge a proper sized voltage so that the paper reproduces a particular print display that manufacturers determined suitable for that emotional state. Editing Stylus: The typewriter is a cumbersome machine to make corrections on but this technomancy stylus makes it easy. These devices read directed thoughts by the user and replace any text highlighted with them with what the user intends. The devices are relatievly expensive so generally only editors own and use them, hence the name. Autotype machines: Why type when you can think? Autotype machines allow a user to hook themselves into a chair and then simply think text and the machine prints it for them. The machine uses both natural magical materials and maintainable low grade telepathy to produce its effects, essentially reading the directed thoughts of individuals and opperating an attatched typewriter. Gigopolis Gazette , Sigma Standard Times , Sarape Herald , Bundoran Post Books - Magazines - Audio Audio is less common than print media but still available in most towns one goes to. Never the less, its much more restricted availability means it has less market appeal than newspapers and as a result audio is mostly used to convey news information and other types of factual information. Banter, entertaiment, political commentary and the like are reserved mostly for print with a growing exception being sports broadcasting. Other practical matters make audio more important for important information such as the difficulty of finding quality technomancers to manufacture radio equipment, and various opperational considerations such as where the audio media is storred. The two most common forms of audio media are radio and secure decs. Radio - Secure Decs - Radio Stations